


Это только начало

by Mellu, Osay



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellu/pseuds/Mellu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osay/pseuds/Osay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пора бы уже отобрать у Нейта значок разведчика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это только начало

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Is How It Begins...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/107052) by [tikiaceae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikiaceae/pseuds/tikiaceae). 



> Этот фанфик был переведен в рамках Фандомной Битвы 2012. Бета - Мирамина

Нейт выходит из палатки, делает глубокий вдох и перестает держать идеальную осанку. Воздух снаружи не пахнет маринованными огурчиками Дэйва; как ему умудрились доставить банку из дома аж до самого Кувейта – непонятно.

Желание прокашляться, чтобы избавиться от засевшей в горле пыли, практически неодолимо. Лагерь никогда не спит, даже в два часа ночи, но кажется - что-то зловещее таится в темноте, и это мешает громко прочистить горло.

Как всегда, Нейт проверяет, есть ли люди на смотровых вышках. И, как всегда, люди там есть. Это привычка, которую он приобрел после прибытия в лагерь «Матильда». От осознания того, что морпехи постоянно стоят на страже, Нейту становится немного легче.

Надвинув на уши черную шапочку, Нейт направляется к «хаммерам», которые его взвод получил неделей ранее.

На его губах появляется горькая усмешка. Даже под покровом ночи отлично видно их жалкое состояние. Нейт выбирает машину без дверей и садится, поставив одну ногу внутри и убедившись, что винтовка под рукой и наготове.

На улице холодно, но возвращаться в палатку не хочется. Нейт опирается на спинку сиденья, запрокидывает голову назад и закрывает глаза. Засыпать не страшно. Но по опыту ему известно, что мозг слишком забит тревожными мыслями. Вместо этого он дает себе расслабиться.

Внутренние часы подсказывают, что прошло не более десяти минут, но что-то побуждает его встрепенуться. Он оказывается нос к носу с Брэдом, глядя в его веселые голубые глаза.

\- Офицерская палатка для вас уже не хороша, сэр? – различить насмешку в его шепоте нетрудно. Нейт снова закрывает глаза, а Брэд прислоняется к «хаммеру» плечом.

\- Огурцы, - шепчет Нейт в ответ. Несмотря на то, что лагерь забит пятью тысячами морпехов, их разговор кажется до странности интимным. 

\- Вот в чем дело. Персон сказал, что видел сегодня капитана МакГроу с подозрительной банкой. Конечно же, он поклялся, что в ней были лягушачьи мозги, - в голосе Брэда проскальзывает нотка нежности.

\- Вот уже два часа он пожирает огурцы, один за другим. Я предпринял тактический маневр отступления, пока не вмешались остальные офицеры.

Тихий смешок Брэда звучит совсем близко. Нейт не открывает глаза, чтобы подтвердить догадку.

\- Мудрое решение, сэр. Пособничество в убийстве запятнало бы ваше безукоризненное резюме для Лиги Плюща.

Теперь наступает и его очередь посмеяться.

Посидев несколько секунд в тишине, которой не полагалось быть такой успокаивающей, Нейт поднимается, кивнув Брэду.

И только устраиваясь на ночь, он спрашивает себя, почему Брэд его разыскал.

А еще позже ему приходит в голову, не был ли этот разговором началом чего-то большего.

\--------------------

Одежда Нейта особо не защищает от палящего солнца. Еще мальчиком он обожал гулять в местном парке, но терпеть не мог липкий солнцезащитный крем, которым мать мазала ему лицо и шею. Нетрудно представить себе лицо матери, увидь она его в таком положении. Нейт ухмыляется.

Подходя к машинам, он слышит ругательства морпехов, пытающихся их наладить и сделать пригодными хотя бы для дороги, не говоря уже о вторжении. 

Он походит к «хаммеру», над которым работают Брэд вместе с Рэем, Лилли и Стаффордом. Когда Брэд выпрямляется над открытым багажником на подпоре, Нейт протягивает ему листок бумаги.

\- Убедись в том, что «Дельта» и Первый Мотострелковый выдадут тебе все по этому списку, - поясняет Нейт, указывая на листок, который теперь в руках у Брэда.

Рэй восхищенно присвистывает, глядя на список запчастей.

\- Ну ни фига себе, сэр. Сколько членов вам пришлось обработать ради этого?

Рэй слишком занят попытками перехватить у Брэда листочек, чтобы заметить его уничижительный взгляд.

Нейт не обижается. Спустя только полчаса после знакомства с капралом Персоном он понимает, что выбора у него только два: или наказывать его всякий раз, как он разевает рот, что невозможно, или расслабиться и получать удовольствие.

Брэд отвешивает ничего не подозревающему Рэю подзатыльник и смотрит Нейту в глаза.

\- Слушаюсь, сэр.

\- И еще, сержант, - добавляет Нейт. – Пусть командиры групп составят списки того, что нужно для каждого «хаммера», и принесут их мне.

Нейт наблюдает за тем, как Брэд отводит Рэя с Гарзой в сторону для обсуждения. Он отряхивается и занимает место сержанта у машины. В двигателях он разбирается ровно настолько, чтобы не мешаться под ногами, а Лилли на удивление хорошо учит «ремонту «хаммеров» для чайников».

Нейт наслаждается каждой минутой в компании своих людей, даже под палящим солнцем. Он знает, что вскоре Майк принесет ему сообщения от командования, но пока он просто следует указаниям Лилли и радуется простоте физического труда.

Через сорок минут Майк обнаруживает Нейта по локоть в машинном масле и улыбающимся от уха до уха.

\--------------------

\- Сэр, - Нейт поднимает взгляд от лэптопа. Брэд с улыбкой смотрит на него сверху вниз. По какой-то непонятной причине в присутствии Нейта это его выражение лица «по умолчанию».

Нейту хотелось бы знать, что видит Брэд, опытный морпех, когда смотрит на него. Ему отлично известно, что он выглядит моложе своих двадцати пяти лет. Он надеется, что его люди не думают, будто он никчемный офицер. Если они ему не доверяют, он не сможет их защитить.

Он надеется, что Брэд не считает его никчемным.

Нейт кивает на свободный стул на другой стороне палатки.

\- Хватай стул, Брэд.

Брэд протягивает ему лист бумаги, исписанный аккуратным почерком Ловелла. Запчасти, необходимые его «хаммеру».

Нейт вычеркивает дополнительные единицы, которые он умудрился выбить этим утром. Брэд тревожно переступает с ноги на ногу, когда список становится на треть короче.

Нейт поднимает взгляд и видит, что Брэд смотрит на него со странным выражением лица. Приходится сдерживать улыбку, но в голосе она все равно проскальзывает:

\- Можешь спросить, Брэд.

\- Как вам удалось получить все эти запчасти, сэр? Я точно знаю, что «Дельта» отказались отдавать свои, когда капитан Шветье вчера к ним подходил с просьбой.

\- Я продал то единственное, что имеет ценность для лагеря морпехов посреди пустыни, сержант, - Брэд смотрит на него, не мигая, - мои навыки по заполнению форм и отчетов, которыми нас любят забрасывать.

И он тяжко вздыхает, отчасти – чтобы донести всю драматичность ситуации, отчасти – от усталости. Он корпит над бумагами вот уже пятьдесят минут, и все равно почти ничего не сделал. Не зря остальные офицеры были так рады заключить с ним эту сделку.

И он не может не смотреть на кипу бумаг перед собой с глубочайшей тоской.

Еще раз просмотрев лист бумаги, Нейт кивает Брэду. 

\- Кажется, разнесся слух, что я беру на себя канцелярщину за определенную цену. Уверен, мне подкинут еще запчастей до обеда. Но кое-что нам придется купить и сделать так, чтоб нам их доставили.

\- Мы с Рэем уже обсудили и решили, что можем обойтись девятью сотнями долларов, может, даже меньшей суммой, учитывая, что ваши особые навыки пользуются спросом, сэр.

Нейт отвечает схожей ухмылкой. 

\- Меня уверили, что мы с другими командирами обеспечим остаток «хаммеров», - Нейт не намерен опять отдавать свою плату военнослужащего за то, что корпус мог и так ему предоставить. Есть надежда, что он сможет втайне снять финансовый груз с плеч своих людей. Все должны действовать сообща, но офицеры должны делать больше, чем сержантский состав.

Нейт подводит их к другой теме:

\- По-моему, Брунмейер – самый способный механик в нашем взводе. Я не ошибся?

\- Не ошиблись, сэр, - утвердительно кивает Брэд. – Я бы сказал, он и Лилли – самые опытные.  
\- Тогда я бы хотел, чтобы вы с Майком согласовали тренинги. Нужно, чтобы каждый морпех мог починить сломанный «хаммер», если придется. Я бы еще хотел пригласить Карисалеза с братского взвода, но, кажется, у них и так дел по горло с их собственными «хаммерами».

\- Да, сэр.

Почему им вообще дали машины? Этот вопрос не дает Нейту покоя.

Дэйв и капитан Шветье считают, что они просто средства передвижения до пунктов назначения для разведывательных миссий, но у Нейта есть сомнения. До него доносились слухи относительно новых методов генерал-майора Маттиса о приемах ведения войны, и Нейт подозревает, что «хаммеры» Первого Разведывательного – их часть, но он не уверен, какая именно. Это расстраивает Нейта, поскольку степень их участия неясна. Как он может подготовить морских пехотинцев, не имея четкого представления о том, что от них ожидают?

Нейт переводит взгляд на руки, в настоящий момент набрасывающие на бумаге расписание тренингов. Он видел, как эти руки обращаются со смертоносными орудиями, но и карандаш им не чужд. Он почти утонул в широкой ладони, но все равно кажется уместным.

\- Сэр?

Тихий голос Брэда прерывает его размышления, и Нейт понимает, что черт знает сколько времени просто пялился на руки своего сержанта. Когда он поднимает глаза, Брэд встревожено смотрит на него.

Даже несмотря на смущение, Нейт умудряется выдать сносную, разумную мысль:

\- Я думаю, что командование выдало «хаммеры» для чего-то большего, чем просто перевозки, но мне все еще непонятна их цель.

Кажется, что Брэд «пережевывает» эту информацию вместе со старыми фактами. Потом медленно кивает.

\- Я согласен с вами, сэр.

Приятно знать, что кто-то разделяет его опасения. 

\- Я уверен, что командование осведомит нас о положении дел в свое время. А пока…

Брэд, ухмыляясь, откидывается на спинку стула. В уголках его глаз собираются морщинки.

\- Que sera, sera, сэр? *

Нейт моргает.

Он уже должен привыкнуть к быстрым переменам настроения Брэда.

\- Сержант, вы что, только что процитировали бессмертный хит Дорис Дэй? – Нейт не может сдержать недоверчивого смешка.

С видом кота, сожравшего канарейку, искупавшуюся в миске сметаны, Брэд поднимается на ноги, вынуждая Нейта откинуть назад голову, чтобы не разорвать зрительный контакт.

\- Я найду Ганни, и мы согласуем все эти тренинги до следующей физподготовки, сэр.

В улыбке Брэда проскальзывает что-то загадочное, когда он смотрит на Нейта. У того на душе сразу теплеет, но он предпочитает не обращать особого внимания, и просто улыбается Брэду в ответ.

\--------------------

Нейт принимает совет Брэда близко к сердцу.

То, что он был дан словами из песни, проигнорировать невозможно, но за ним стоит логическое умозаключение. Вместо того, чтобы беспокоиться о том, что не можешь проконтролировать, лучше переключиться на то, что тебе по силам. Придется довериться командованию.

Ремонт «хаммеров» продвигается гораздо быстрее, чем предполагал Нейт, особенно после того, как Майк вернулся из Кувейта с нужными припасами. Нейт с гордостью наблюдает, как «Браво-два» работают вместе, как единое целое.

Совещания и канцелярщина занимают почти все его время, и он лишний раз не может даже из палатки выйти. 

Впоследствии получается, что приходится проводить больше времени с Дэйвом. И чаще всего тот сидит, уткнувшись в лэптоп. Нейт подозревает, что Кокер просто придумывает причины не допускать его общения с кем-то, кроме офицеров.

\- … эмблема.

Чувствуя, что от него требуется какой-то ответ, Нейт поднимает взгляд и видит, что Дэйв смотрит на него с широкой, довольной улыбкой.

Нейт тут же прокручивает его монолог в уме – он уже научился с подозрением относиться к улыбающемуся Дэйву.

\- Ты хочешь нарисовать на «хаммерах» эмблему Первого Разведывательного? – повторяет Нейт.

\- Подумай об этом, Нейт, - объясняет Дэйв, улыбаясь. – Наша эмблема напугает этих чертовых иракцев до усрачки, и только увидев наши машины, они убегут, поджав хвосты!

Нейт быстро соображает, что слова вроде «камуфляж» и «необходимость не привлекать внимания» в качестве аргументов будут бесполезны. 

\- Ты полагаешь, что среднестатистический иракский солдат знает, что это за знак? Скорее всего, нас примут за пиратов.

Нейт возвращается к бумагам, вполуха слушая болтовню Дэйва о том, как высок уровень образования военнослужащих Ирака.

Нейт заказал отслеживающее устройство, но все, что он получил – еще одну кипу бумажек. Никто не делится сведениями относительно даты отправки, и вполне вероятно, что посылка не придет вовремя. Техника – основная составляющая боеспособности взвода, но командование с неохотой идет ему навстречу, не желая их снабжать.

Как только «хаммеры» готовы к тренингам, дела идут на лад. Неожиданно вторжение кажется совсем близким, и весь взвод напряжен до предела.

Что касается Нейта, эти дни кажутся бесконечными. Голова забита картами, случайными фразами на арабском, бесчисленными вариантами развития событий, где его ошибки выливаются в несчастные случаи.

Нейт находит утешение в том, что по ночам сидит в «хаммере». Чаще всего Брэд находит его там и отвлекает, и, в конце концов, позволяет расслабиться. Они никогда не говорят о военных делах. Без всякой договоренности. Нейт не собирается нарушать «традицию». Вместо этого они говорят о любимых местах отдыха (Брэд любит ездить туда, где хороший серфинг. Нейту больше по душе уютная атмосфера), сравнивают детские травмы (Нейт побеждает: он два дня провел в коме после падения с лестницы), спорят о том, можно ли считать Нейта «хорошим американцем», раз он не любитель бейсбола («не люблю, когда нельзя набрать очков, играя в защите»), затем следуют безуспешные попытки Брэда восполнить пробелы в его образовании.

Поразительно то, как Брэду всегда удается разыскать Нейта, когда он один. Загруженность не дает ему отводить определенное время для «ухода», но Брэд умудряется с точностью определять, когда Нейт удаляется в машину. Приветствие такое же негласное, как и их соглашение. Озвучить вопрос страшно – а вдруг это положит конец их уговору.

Прошло уже двадцать минут с тех пор, как Нейт сел в «хаммер», и, кажется, это будет одна из тех редких ночей, когда Брэд к нему не присоединится. Он не знает, почему Брэд не спит в такое время, а тем более – почему он составляет ему компанию.

Нейт старается не обращать внимания на укол разочарования в груди и смотрит на небо. Звезды, которые казались чужими поначалу, теперь выглядят до боли знакомыми.

\--------------------

То ли дело в том, как долго он ждал отслеживающее устройство, то ли дело в телепатических способностях Майка, но Нейту не приходится объяснять причину своего хорошего настроения.

\- Черт. А я думал, нам опять доставят еще писанины, - сухо замечает Майк, разглядывая только что прибывшую коробку.

\- Не волнуйся, доставили, - с изрядной долей иронии говорит Нейт, показывая свернутые в трубочку документы.

Как и все, что включает в себя микрочип, к устройству прилагается куча примочек и дополнительного упаковочного материала. Коробку кладут рядом с колесом «хаммера» Брэда. Эта машина поведет их на войну.

Нейт готов вернуться к своим обязанностям, оставляя Майка делиться с Брэдом восторгами, когда его нагоняет Ганни.

\- Оставлю тебе привилегию – сообщить Брэду, что в этом году Ханука наступила раньше.  
Нейт не может придумать обоснованной причины возразить, просто кивает и смотрит, как Майк уходит, улыбаясь непонятно чему.

Он направляется к палатке, которую его люди делят с «Браво-три». 

Брэд именно там, где и ожидает его увидеть Нейт, и занимается тоже предсказуемым делом – растянувшись на спине, он смотрит в экран лэптопа. Не говоря ни слова, Нейт жестом приглашает его выйти, и наблюдает за тем, как Брэд собирает свою М4 и шепотом отдает приказ Рэю прежде, чем последовать за ним.

Брэд не спрашивает, куда они идут, а просто следует за Нейтом. Когда они достигают цели, Брэд с любопытством оглядывает коробку. Он вопрошающе приподнимает бровь, но ближе не подходит.

\- Какая прелесть, сэр, вам не стоило. Я вам ничего не купил.

Тихое поддразнивание смущает. К счастью, Брэд уже разрезал упаковочную ленту своим армейским ножом. Нейт не сводит с него глаз и точно определяет момент, когда сержант узнает отслеживающее устройство.

От удивления Брэд замирает на секунду, затем видит коробочки поменьше, скорее всего, заполненные мотками проволоки, батарейками и антеннами. Брэд похож на малыша, разворачивающего подарки на день рождения, и Нейт смущен и рад одновременно.

\- Я решил, что раз капитан Шветье отказался от возможности установить эту фишку в своей машине, то нам, наверное, можно использовать ее самим, - объясняет Нейт, чувствуя себя поклонником, ожидающим одобрения своего подарка.

От улыбки Брэда перехватывает дыхание. Помимо того, что это очень странно, вид счастливого Колберта сбивает с толку.

Нейт кивает на беспорядок у ног Брэда. 

\- Упакуйте это, сержант. Я помогу вам донести игрушку к палатке, там можете играть с ней в свое удовольствие.

Они изо всех сил пытаются уложить все обратно в коробку. Брэд глядит на руководство, самое толстое из тех, что Нейт когда-либо видел, так же, как его трехлетняя племянница смотрит на свою любимую собаку.

Нейт тянется за коробкой, когда Брэд останавливает его, положив руку на запястье. Его рука грубая и мозолистая. А еще она теплая и тяжелая. Внезапно Нейт чувствует легкое головокружение – наверное, надо дышать почаще - и понимает, что не может смотреть на их соединенные руки. Когда он, наконец, встречается глазами с Брэдом, его просто прошибает.

\- Спасибо, - искренне говорит Брэд. Проходит несколько долгих мгновений, прежде чем Брэд отпускает его руку.

До палатки «Браво-два» они идут в полной тишине, и Нейт всю дорогу чувствует тепло рук Брэда на своей коже.

\--------------------

В течение нескольких дней после успешных учений все тихо, за исключением появления в лагере Эвана Райта.

Нейт чувствует укол вины, оставляя растерянного Райта одного в палатке, полной бравых морпехов. Надежда на то, что Брэд не допустит дедовщины, оправдывается, когда Райт не требует перевода в другой взвод.

Спокойной жизни приходит конец, когда Брэд входит в его палатку и встает перед ним навытяжку, почти по стойке смирно. Нейт видит, как он обеспокоен, и предлагает выйти из палатки, подальше от других должностных лиц. Брэд недолго медлит, но потом начинает:

\- Сэр. Сорок минут назад, капрал Персон незначительно травмировал лицо при взрыве переносной плитки под кофеваркой, - кажется, Брэд не может встретиться с ним взглядом.

Дело уже обстоит неважно, но Брэд еще не говорит самого худшего. 

\- Как себя чувствует капрал Персон? Медик его уже смотрел?

\- Да, сэр. Санитар Брайан выявил, в основном, ожоги первой степени и прописал ему обезболивающую мазь и кодеин.

Нейт рад слышать, что травмы Рэя носят поверхностный характер. 

\- И где же работала плитка? - Нейт старается говорить тихо.

Брэд поднимает голову и смотрит на Нейта в упор.

\- В палатке, сэр.

Нейт знает, что Брэд доверяет ему эту информацию. Он считает, что Нейт не будет использовать ее против своих людей.

Нейт задерживает на нем взгляд и кивает. 

\- Спасибо, сержант. Я напишу отсчет о случившемся и передам его в командный центр.

Когда он рассказывает официальную версию инцидента Крестному, то видит перед собой не обожженное лицо Рэя, а доверчивое – Брэда.

\--------------------

Все события вплоть до третьего дня с начала вторжения для Нейта сливаются воедино.

То, что кажется ему ясным – это вооруженные иракцы в белых пикапах и отпущенные из плена солдаты противника. И каждый раз ему трудно выполнять приказ, с которым он не согласен. На этот раз все по-другому – в груди ноет сильней – и он не может определить, почему.

Они дежурят в четверть состава и, несмотря на шум со стороны Насирии, на стороне батальона все кажется спокойным. Нейт краем глаза видит кого-то у себя на семи часах, постепенно подходящего все ближе. Это Брэд – Нейт это и так знает, даже не поворачиваясь. Они уже обменялись мнениями об обстановке в Насирии час назад, так что он не знает, зачем понадобился Брэду.

Он не говорит ни слова, а просто становится рядом, плечом к плечу.

Нейту становится легче дышать.

Он и не подозревал, что ему это было нужно, что он этого хотел, пока Брэд его не разыскал. Это их первый тихий миг со времен «Матильды»; миг, который не имеет ничего общего с войной, и Нейт благодарен ему.

Он наклоняет голову, чтобы привлечь внимание Брэда, и делится с ним тем, что только что вспомнил. 

\- Я даже не попробовал пиццу.

Брэд и глазом не моргает на нелогичное заключение Нейта. 

\- В следующий раз я позволю вам злоупотребить служебным положением и украсть у меня кусочек.

\--------------------

Днем Нейт дышит войной.

Каждую секунду он отслеживает передвижение взвода и батальона, следит за изменениями радиочастот и правил ведения боя, отслеживает постоянно меняющийся маршрут в Багдад.

Оказалось, что время, проведенное в компании Дэйва, пошло ему на пользу, теперь он заработал себе иммунитет против глупости. Майк открыто завидует его способности не вслушиваться в голос Дэйва по рации.

Конечно, война продолжается и после заката, когда воздух быстро остывает.

Чаще всего совещания у командира батальона проходят именно по ночам, но лейтенантов приглашают крайне редко. Ему требуются уловки, хитрости и большая доля удачи, чтобы перепроверить информацию, которую капитан Шветье считает нужным донести. Откровенные сомнения в словах собственного командира не понравились бы батальону. 

Наилучшим источником информации отказывается командир «Альфы» – капитан Паттерсон. К счастью, он сжалился над Нейтом и послал сержанта Баррета передать необходимое. Чтобы не нарушить регламент, сержант не обращался к Нейту, а шел к Майку. Брэд взял на себя обязанность держать Кокера в курсе дела.

Они словно играют в испорченный телефон, но на кону стоит слишком много, чтобы халтурить.  
Нейт старается не думать о том, что случится, когда «Альфа» отделится от батальона.  
Теперь, на войне, Нейт едва урывает моменты уединения и покоя. Может быть поэтому, когда ему удается – и Брэд рядом – то кажется, будто только их дружба помогает ему сохранить рассудок в бою.

\--------------------

На самом деле, Нейт понимает, насколько значимы его поступки.

Он знает, что перешел границы дозволенного в тот момент, когда пытается помешать капитану отдать приказ, который наверняка угробит весь взвод. И, несмотря на угрозы Григо, что его освободят от командования, он отступает, лишь услышав слова капитана.

Нейт бы расхохотался в голос, ведь их спасло лишь то, что командир так и не выучил правильный протокол воздушного удара. Но нет сил.

Расследования не избежать. 

Если бы они с капитаном Шветье были наедине, Нейту бы не пришлось переживать, более того - ему бы наверняка удалось убедить капитана отказаться от операции. Но в присутствии Григо тот не мог себе позволить выглядеть слабым. 

Брэд не заставляет себя долго ждать, а Нейт и не надеялся, что инцидент останется в тайне. В конце концов, его окружают морпехи-разведчики – самые хитрые и пронырливые люди на планете. Да и его бунт нельзя назвать незаметным. Брэд кивает, и они устраиваются у крайнего «хаммера».

\- Сэр, ходят слухи, что вас могут отстранить от командования, - бросается с места в карьер Брэд.

\- Возможно расследование.

\- За попытку помешать «Хитмену» разнести свою собственную роту артиллерией? Замечательно.

Нейт уже готов успокаивать Брэда, но тот говорит:

\- Сэр, ваше руководство – единственное, чему я доверяю.

Нейт одновременно смущен, поражен и не знает, что сказать в ответ.

Он быстро заканчивает разговор и уходит.

\--------------------

В воздухе пахнет виной. Нейт винит себя за то, что не перепроверил новые правила ведения боя, капитана Шветье – за то, что тот передал нечеткие указания, и даже самого Крестного – за эти изменения. А Брэд винит себя за то, что отдал приказ. 

Аппетита нет, поэтому Нейт отдает свой паек Кристенсону, а тот делится им со Стаффордом. Офицеры едят в последнюю очередь, а ребята целыми днями трясутся в кузове их машины.

Парни не успевают прикончить паек и избавиться от улик до того, как возвращается Майк. Он пристально смотрит на Нейта.

Временами Нейт не может не сравнивать Майка со своей матерью. Она тоже умела лишь взглядом заставить его съесть все овощи. Если он переживет эту войну, никак нельзя допустить, чтобы эти двое встретились.

Майк жестом просит его выйти из машины. Он не читает Нейту лекций о том, как важно питаться в зоне боевых действий, лишь потому, что он преподает Нейту более важный урок.

\- Нейт, соберись. Я понимаю, ты чувствуешь себя частично ответственным за то дерьмо, но не позволяй ситуации взять верх. Ты командир взвода, парни берут с тебя пример. Пора уже…

\- Быть мужиком? – говорит Нейт.

\- Вообще-то, я хотел выразиться покрепче, но и так сойдет, - улыбается Майк.

Нейт знает, что Майк абсолютно прав. Тут его люди, и он должен преодолеть себя, черт возьми, и заняться делом. 

Они направляются к «хаммеру» Брэда, и Нейт старается изо всех сил, но даже он сам понимает, что слова вышли слабыми и бесполезными.

Его стараний недостаточно, но что еще он может сделать?

\--------------------

Что-то нарушает его сон; Нейт смотрит на часы – полпятого утра – и выбирается из траншеи. Он спал всего сорок минут. Нейт закидывает М-16 на плечо, берет каску, но решает ее не надевать.

Оказывается, разбудил его странный металлический звук. Не такой уж громкий: Майк и Стаффорд крепко спят, Кристенсон на часах – Нейт привлекает его внимание и кивает.

Шумят у «хаммера» Брэда, но это не мешает Рэю и Тромбли спать. Репортера и след простыл, но Уолт машет рукой в сторону дальнего края аэродрома. Наверное, он опрашивает там людей для своих статей.

Брэд со всех сил колотит по днищу «хаммера».

Нейт останавливается неподалеку, и поначалу шум стихает, но Брэд не желает вылезать. Нейт уверен, что Брэд в курсе, кто именно стоит рядом с ним. Если бы он был смелей, то просто бы присел на колени и взглянул в глаза Брэду, извинился за свой прокол. Но, похоже, у него нет сил увидеть осуждение на его лице, но и уйти он не в состоянии.

Он садится на землю, опирается спиной о колесо, кладет каску так, чтобы Брэд ее видел. Через пару секунд шум возобновляется, а Нейт рассматривает постепенно светлеющее небо.

\--------------------

Нейт не успевает взобраться на уступ, чтобы посмотреть на прибывающие танки, его окликает знакомый голос:

\- Сэр.

Нейт оборачивается и видит Брэда. Он замечает, что Брэд уж как-то слишком спокоен и расслаблен для того, кто вот-вот вступит в бой. «Ложная тревога» – тут же решает он. Напряжение отпускает плечи.

\- Так что же это? – спрашивает Нейт.

\- Город, сэр. Чертов город. На двадцать пять километров дальше отметки, которую дала «Альфа».

Позади них раздаются взрывы, но они направляются к своим машинам.

«Хаммер» Брэда пуст.

\- Поспи, Брэд. Пусть твои орлиные глаза отдохнут, ладно?

Нейт готов развернуться, чтобы пойти прочь, но Брэд берет его за руку.

На этот раз – не за запястье, а чуть выше локтя. Не вцепляется, просто держит. Нейт замирает, не сводя глаз с Брэда; ему кажется, что он чувствует тепло его ладони сквозь костюм химзащиты и униформу.

\- Сэр, почему вы не позволяете своим заинтересованным подчиненным поддержать вас в борьбе против этих тупых обвинений? – любопытствует Брэд. Но Нейт знает, что Брэд наиболее грозен когда кажется внешне спокойным. 

\- Это мое дело. Я справлюсь, – Нейт прямо смотрит в глаза Брэду. – Оставь, – Нейт хочет сказать: «не бери на себя мои проблемы». Но Брэд понимает его неправильно и отпускает его руку. Нейту тут же недостает этого прикосновения.

Бомбежка прекращается, и морпехи один за другим возвращаются к своим машинам.

Нейт решает последовать их примеру, но у Брэда другие планы. Он делает шаг вперед. Они не касаются друг друга, но Нейту все же приходится на самую малость приподнять голову, чтобы смотреть Брэду в глаза. 

\- Вы, что же, думаете, что непобедимы, сэр? – тихо говорит Брэд так, чтобы не услышали морпехи.

В стороне Нейт замечает, как Рэй отвлекает Репортера и не дает тому забраться в «хаммер». Ни Тромбли, ни Уолта он не видит.

\- Нет, Брэд. На самом деле, я очень даже в курсе, что меня можно победить.

Брэда, похоже, такой ответ явно расстраивает. Он склоняется к Нейту:

\- Сэр, вы очень важны, – говорит он вдруг хрипло и настойчиво.

Нейт не в состоянии отвести взгляд, поэтому просто кивает.

Брэд убирает руку с машины и отступает назад. Неожиданно Нейт замечает, что дышит чаще, а ноги еле слушаются.

У него такое чувство, будто он упускает что-то важное.

\--------------------

Когда же он, наконец, понимает, в чем дело, открытие не сваливается ему на голову, будто корзина яблок. На самом деле, Нейт чуть было не упускает догадку из вида.

Нейт наблюдает за тем, как взвод начинает обычное утро, как вдруг что-то попадает в поле его зрения. Татуировка на спине Брэда. Он и раньше видел ее, но сегодня никак не может перестать думать об этом. Все утро он то и дело посматривает в сторону Брэда.

Его охватывает острое разочарование, когда Брэд накидывает футболку, и это наводит его на мысль. Он рассматривал и любовался совсем не татуировкой, а обнаженной спиной Брэда, игрой его мускулов. Ему становится стыдно, что он так плохо осведомлен о своих собственных эмоциях. 

Тут же многое встает на свои места.

\--------------------

Нейт с восторгом рассматривает траву под ногами. Они остановились в поле, и некоторые морпехи устроились на земле. Взвод рад слышать, что не им придется зачищать засады. Погода отличная, и обстановка смахивает на пикник.

Нейт раздумывает: не снять ли ему ботинки и носки, и не пройтись ли по траве босиком. 

\- А вас нелегко найти, сэр.

Нейт кивает в ответ и только теперь замечает, что забрел почти на край периметра.

\- Уверен, сержант Уинн знает, где меня найти.

\- Сэр, я думаю, сержант Уинн всегда знает, когда вы ели последний раз, – парирует Брэд и протягивает ему чашку кофе. Еще горячий; Нейт улыбается и делает глоток.

\- Вы принесли мне кофе, сержант? – Нейт не может скрыть улыбку.

\- Ну, я не хотел, чтобы вы жаловались на то, что вам не досталось, сэр, – под таким углом солнце светит так, что кажется, будто Брэд краснеет.

Нейт старается растянуть удовольствие и пьет медленно. Но слишком быстро чашка пустеет, и Брэд вынимает ее из рук Нейта.

Так же медленно они возвращаются к «хаммерам».

\--------------------

Хорошее настроение испаряется, как только легкие танки возвращаются с ранеными, а Нейта вызывают на брифинг в штабной палатке.

Теперь у них новая цель – город Муаффакия. Нейт в курсе того, что морпехи прозвали их «Первым Самоубийственным батальоном», и уже не впервые. Похоже, не зря.

Он собирается с духом и слушает детали операции. Нейт не может позволить себе и грамма сомнений в голосе, когда придет время отдавать приказ взводу. Его парни устали, но если они недостаточно агрессивны, если они почувствуют, что даже он не уверен в успехе, они пропали.

Нейт уже смирился с тем, что он может погибнуть в Ираке, но он не позволит умереть ни одному своему морпеху.

\--------------------

Позже Нейт сидит в траве, откинувшись на колесо «хаммера». Отсюда лагерь скрыт от его взгляда, и если бы не шум голосов и скрежет металла, то можно было бы сделать вид, что он один. Еще никогда Нейт не чувствовал себя настолько изнуренным.

Прошли всего сутки с тех пор, как они покинули это поле, но трава под ладонями кажется странной, незнакомой на ощупь. Он снимает каску и бросает ее у ног. Нейт подтягивает ноги к груди и упирается локтями в колени. Он, не мигая, смотрит вдаль, когда Брэд без церемоний нарушает его уединение и усаживается рядом.

Брэд молчит. «Так и просидим в тишине, пока не придет время отправиться в путь», – думает Нейт.

Нейт не вздрагивает и не отстраняется, когда Брэд касается его затылка. Наверняка Брэд слышит, как сердце, словно сумасшедшее, колотится в груди. Большим пальцем он поглаживает затылок Нейта, проводит по длинному шраму.

\- Кома? – он прекращает водить пальцем, но не убирает руки.

\- Нет, – твердо отвечает Нейт. – От нее даже шрама не осталось, – ладонь скользит ниже и останавливается на шее. – Этот я получил, когда упал с дерева. Было не слишком высоко, но ветка врезалась прямо в голову.

Ладонь спускается ниже, пока не касается воротника костюма химзащиты. Нейт склоняет голову, чтобы Брэду было удобней, а тот придвигается ближе. Нейт дышит слишком быстро и слишком громко, но ему плевать. 

\- Черт, – тихо, с дрожью говорит Брэд.

Неожиданный шум вторгается в их уединенность. Кто-то, скорее всего, Майк, открывает дверцу машины. Они замирают, и Брэд медленно отстраняется. Майк ищет что-то в кабине, закрывает дверь и уходит.

Нейт поднимает голову и смотрит на Брэда: тот покраснел. Невооруженным взглядом видно, что он устал, да и сам Нейт выглядит не лучше, если не хуже.

Во рту пересохло, и он неосознанно проводит языком по губам. Брэд прослеживает движение взглядом, но резко отворачивается и отсаживается.

Нейт откидывается назад, пытается усмирить дыхание. Он не осмеливается смотреть на Брэда, но слышит, как тот старается сделать то же самое.

Только теперь Нейт вспоминает, ему есть, что сказать Брэду.

\- Думаю, нам прикажут пройти сквозь Муаффакию до наступления ночи, – он уверен, что Брэд согласно кивает.

\- Я думал, что мост разрушен.

\- Видимо, есть обходной путь, – вздыхает Нейт.

Брэд на секунду умолкает.

\- Черт!

\- Да. Я сообщу, когда придет официальный приказ, – он поднимается на ноги, подбирает винтовку и каску. Брэд остается сидеть на земле. 

Нейт обходит «хаммер» и направляется прочь. Все время он чувствует на себе взгляд Брэда.

\--------------------

За две минуты Майк уже в сотый раз кидает на него осторожный взгляд. Похоже, ему не удалось одурачить его, делая вид, что все в порядке. А, может, Майк просто переживает, как он справляется с туманными угрозами капитана.

Нейту плевать на то, что они сделают с ним за то, что он отказывается «играть в команде». Больше всего его волнуют его больные морпехи, и Уолт, который еще не оправился после стрельбы. По крайней мере, снова возобновилось снабжение, и вопрос недостатка пайков отпал. 

Нейт игнорирует настойчивый взгляд Майка и откидывается на спинку сиденья.

Спустя какое-то время он открывает глаза. На водительском сидении никого, но он не замечает, куда делся Майк. Должно быть, он задремал.

Впервые в Ираке Нейт чувствует, что теряет связь с реальностью. Он надеется, это не признак болезни. Он трет глаза, затем перетряхивает вещи и находит нераспечатанный кекс. Нейт не голоден, но сам не помнит, когда ел последний раз. А вот Майк точно в курсе. Если он заболевает, то лучше начать есть.

Кристенсон и Стаффорд спокойно лежат в своих окопах, там, где он их видел в последний раз. Майк сидит неподалеку на ящике.

Оставив свою команду позади, Нейт направляется к «хаммеру» третей группы. Он подходит ближе и только тут понимает, что что-то не так. Группы нет на месте, окопы пусты.

Когда он замечает Григо рядом с Руди, становится только хуже. Он выслушивает идиотское задание (Танк в болоте? Серьезно?), и еле сдерживается, чтобы не сорваться. Каким же тупым и мелочным надо быть, чтобы послать больных морпехов проверить явно подбитый танк в болоте?

\- Вали отсюда. И больше никогда не трогай мой взвод, – Нейт с толикой удовлетворенности наблюдает за беспокойством на лице сержанта.

Нейт ни за что не позволит его делам с высшим руководством навредить его людям. Он убедится, что до сержанта дошло.

\- К черту. Вы можете тыркать меня, сколько хотите, но, я повторяю, не трогайте моих людей. Вам понятно, сержант?

\--------------------

Слух о разговоре между Нейтом и Григо, как и прошлый инцидент с неудачным воздушным ударом, быстро облетает всю роту. Майк встречает его улыбкой, когда он возвращается, отдав приказ конвоировать беженцев.

\- Неудивительно, что Григо так дергается от одного твоего взгляда, – говорит Майк. – Ты и правда ему нож к горлу приставил?

Нейт качает головой и смотрит на часы: всего четыре часа прошло – и такие подробности.

\--------------------

Они быстро продвигаются к Багдаду и, только прибыв в лагерь, окапываются. Согласно приказу, они пробудут здесь три-четыре дня.

Нейт с облегчением снимает каску.

Обычно он сразу проверяет, как устроились команды, но сегодня он медлит, долго разглядывает карту. Майк вызывается в обход, Нейт только кивает и благодарит его. Прежде чем уйти, Майк странно смотрит на него, но Нейт делает вид, будто не замечает. В последнее время у него это вошло в привычку.

Нейт съедает один безвкусный обед – и он, и Майк отдали свои молочные коктейли Кристенсону и Стаффорду. Затем выслушивает очередной бессмысленный приказ капитана, его дважды навещает все более взбудораженный Дэйв, а Майк то и дело косо посматривает на Нейта. В конце концов, он сбегает из машины.

Не смотря на поздний час и усталость, морпехи наслаждаются передышкой. Нейт замечает ребят из «Браво-три» и «Альфы». 

Только увидев Брэда у своего «хаммера», Нейт осознает, что надеялся на обратное. Никого из команды «Браво-один» нет поблизости.

\- Похоже, в этом лагере имеется приличный нужник, – отвечает Брэд на незаданный вопрос Нейта о местоположении команды. Он наблюдает, как тот устраивается рядом с ним и опирается на машину. 

\- Крестный счел нужным поставить меня в известность, что он считает – нам нужна еще одна миссия, – низким голосом говорит Брэд.

\- Так и думал, - Нейт полагает, они задержатся тут максимум на два дня. И, тем не менее, впервые за много дней ему дышится легко. Может, удастся насладиться тишиной.

Но, конечно, Брэд – это Брэд, а значит, он отклоняется от стратегического плана.

\- Вы меня избегаете, сэр, – он даже не смотрит на Нейта.

Ему бы начать отпираться, но он отлично знает, что Брэд прав. После прикосновений за «хаммером» он очень старался не оставаться с ним наедине. Он делал все возможное, чтобы их рабочие отношения оставались прежними, но и все разговоры вне работы стали короткими. 

Нейт пытается найти наилучший выход. Игнорирование не помогает, но как же ему хочется обнаружить в себе силы противостоять притяжению Брэда.

Нейт молчит, и Брэд переходит к действию. Быстрый толчок – и он уже не стоит спиной к капоту «хаммера», а прижат к двери, а Брэд нависает над ним, упершись руками в крышу машины. Он прижимается всем телом к Нейту. Черт. Нейт еле дышит, не в состоянии двинуться с места. Очевидно, Брэд обнаружил слабость в броне Нейта; то, как его близость на него действует, и теперь извлекает из этого пользу, как и всякий хороший морпех.

Брэд склоняет голову.

\- Ты меня избегал.

Нейт не может вымолвить ни слова; он может лишь дышать. Но кислород будто не поступает в легкие. Когда же Брэд проводит ладонью по его лицу, то он вовсе забывает сделать вдох.

Глаза закрываются сами собой. И когда он вновь открывает их, то Брэд оказывается еще ближе.

Нейт кладет руку на грудь Брэда и толкает. Слабо, но Брэд тут же отступает, вытянув руки по швам.

Непонятно, что делать и что говорить.

\- Нет, – наконец, тихо произносит он.

Брэд тут же замыкается, все тело натянуто, как струна.

Нейт отчаянно пытается придумать, как заставить Брэда понять.

\- Мы не можем. То есть, я не могу.

Брэд с болью в глазах смотрит на него, потом кивает.

\- Я понимаю, сэр.

Он резко разворачивается. Нейт не простит себе, если позволит ему уйти в таком состоянии, и инстинктивно хватает его за руку. Брэд замирает, но на Нейта не смотрит.

\- Нет, ты не понял, – нужно его убедить. Нужно. – Я не могу. То есть… не сейчас, – он сжимает ладонь на руке Брэда. – Не здесь. Мы не можем. Не здесь.

Он бы и сам не в курсе, что за бред он несет, но, кажется, Брэд его отлично понимает. Он чувствует, как уходит напряжение, и Брэд, наконец, смотрит ему в глаза. Ни следа недавней холодности и боли.

\- Хорошо, – Нейт отпускает руку и наблюдает, как Брэд исчезает в ночи.

\--------------------

Нейт уверен, что не обманывает Майка своим видом, но, в конце концов, тот перестает то и дело на него поглядывать. Может, он приходит к выводу, что на войне все себя странно ведут. В любом случае, Нейт только рад.

Он замирает рядом с машиной и очень надеется, что Дэйв не говорит ничего важного по рации, потому что сам Нейт и слова не слышит. Он слишком занят мысленными проклятиями в адрес Брэда.

Того самого Брэда, который сейчас полуголый бегает по полю, вытянув руки.

Нейт не знает, о чем тот думает, но если он хотел привлечь его внимание, то ему это удалось. Брэд проносится мимо, и ему хватает наглости подмигнуть.

Засранец.

\--------------------

Устроившись на коробке для бутылок с водой, Нейт делает пометки в блокноте, как вдруг под нос ему суют жестяную банку. Он радостно улыбается и забирает ее из рук Брэда. Она теплая, и даже ложка имеется.

\- Кофе, биферони… Что дальше? Бифштекс на ужин? Цветы?

Брэд усаживается на землю.

Нейт готов поклясться, эта банка еле теплого биферони – самое вкусное блюдо, что он ел. Он поворачивается к Брэду, чтобы поделиться своим открытием, и замечает, как тот смотрит на него с теплой улыбкой.

\- Сэр, все же я должен вам пиццу, – вдруг с необычной для него неуверенностью говорит он. – Знаю место, где подают самую лучшую пиццу в Южной Калифорнии.

Нейт забывает о еде и, не мигая, смотрит на Брэда – дело не только в его близости. Тот заливается румянцем, но глаз не отводит. 

Лишь заметив, как от сомнения начинают затуманиваться его глаза, Нейт понимает, что так и не выдавил и слова.

Если бы на месте Брэда был кто-то другой, он бы с легкостью отшутился в ответ. Но это Брэд, и Нейт не в состоянии и двух слов связать.

\- Да. Хорошо, да, – чересчур радостно кивает он.

Брэд улыбается так ласково, что Нейт тает. Похоже, он дал правильный ответ. Брэд склоняет голову, обводит лагерь взглядом, дает Нейту время прийти в себя.

Нейт хватает ложку – еда остыла, но по-прежнему божественна на вкус.

Впереди, по крайней мере, еще одна миссия перед тем, как они войдут в Багдад. Он не хочет гадать, что их ждет там. С каждым днем его уверенность, что он на своем месте в Корпусе, тает. С каждым днем он все больше теряет доверие к командованию. 

Но впервые с тех пор, как пришел приказ о назначении в Ирак, он видит будущее для себя. Он останется в живых, вернется домой и будет есть пиццу.

Он больше не мертвец. 

**Author's Note:**

> * Будь, что будет


End file.
